Christmastime with the Family
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: Prequel to Our Little Girl. It's Christmastime in the city and it's time to spend it with loved ones. How do Noct, Prompto, and Cora celebrate Christmas in their home? What traditions do they do? How many people are going to be at their house on Christmas Eve?


**December 24** **th** **– Christmas Eve morning**

 _Prompto's P.O.V.  
_

Today is December 24th and it is Christmas Eve! I gotta set up some Christmas dinner dishes and treats for the dinner tonight while Noct and his Dad do some last minute Christmas shopping. As I prepare for tonight, I have to make sure that Cora doesn't sneak around the house, searching for gifts. She maybe a cute little 4 year old, but she can be sneaky like Noct during Christmas sometimes. I turned on the TV in the living room and put on a Christmas movie to help me focus on what I have to do around the house. "Papa?" said a voice. I looked down to my left leg and saw Cora standing next to me and looking up at me. "What's up sweetheart?" I asked her. "Can I help?" she asked me. I looked at her surprised, knowing that this is the first time she asked to help me. "Sure honey!" I said happily. She giggled happily and I picked her up in my arms. "See all these plates?" I asked her. "Yeah?" she said. "Do you want to help me set them on the table in the dining room?" I said. She looked at the plates for about ten seconds and then looked at me, nodding her head yes to help. I put her down and handed her one of the plates. "Remember: walk slow with the plates okay? 'Cause if you drop it and run onto the pieces on the floor, it will hurt you." I said. "Okay Papa." she said.

We walked into the dining room and put the first two plates onto the table. "Like this?" Cora asked me. "Yep! Just like that!" I said happily. I picked her up and kissed her cheek, letting her know that I'm proud of her. "I love you Papa." she said happily. "I love you too Cora." I said happily. We walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the plates and walked back into the dining room, setting them down nice and gently. As I put down the last plate, we heard a car door close. Cora ran to the living room window and saw Noct and his Dad outside. "Daddy!" said Cora happily. I looked out the window, seeing them too, grabbing stuff out of the car. "Cora?" I said. "Hm?" she said. "How about we go into the dining room so Daddy and Grandpa can see how we made it look nice?" I asked her. "Okay!" she said happily. We went back into the dining room and sat down on the chairs next to the archway of the room. We looked the archway and heard the front door open, seeing them walk inside. "Hello? We're back." said Noct. "In the dining room!" I said. They walked into the room, seeing me and Cora looking at them. "Hi Daddy!" said Cora happily. Noct put down his stuff and knelt down as Cora got off the chair and ran upto him, giving him a hug. "Hi honey!" said Noct happily as he hugged her. "Cora? Tell Daddy about you helping me set up the table?" I said. Noct looked at her all surprised after what I had just said. "You helped Papa set up the table?" he asked her. She nodded her head yes to his question. "She asked me all by herself to help me." I said. "How did you help him?" Noct asked her. "Putting the plates on the table." she said.

Noct smiled, hugged her again, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm so proud of you Cora." he said happily. She giggled happily and then looked at Noct's Dad looking down at her. "Hi Grandpa!" she said happily. "Hello Cora!" said Grandpa happily. She hugged him happily and then stood between him and Noct. "Alright babe, they got stuff to put away right now. How about we sit down and check where Santa is right now?" I said. Cora smiled happily and walked upto me. "Alright let's go." I said. I took her hand and walked out of the dining room and watched Noct and his Dad walk downstairs to the basement. We walked into the living room, sat down on the couch, and grabbed my laptop. "Let's see Papa!" said Cora happily. "Okay honey." I said. I opened up my laptop and found the site to show her where he is. "See where his hat is babe?" I said as I pointed at it. "Uh huh." she said as she looked at it. "He's delivering gifts to people on the other side of the world right now, so it's going to be a while 'til he gets here okay?" I said. "Okay. But what's with the things that look like presents on the map?" she said. "Those mean that he's already visited these places and the good boys and girls got their presents." I said. "Wow." she said. "Checking things out you two?" said a voice. We looked up and saw Noct leaning forward on the couch, looking at us. I showed him a little smile and he smiled back. "You guys found where he is?" he asked us. "Show him Cora." I said. Noct walked over and sat down next to Cora. "He's right there." she said as she pointed at the moving hat on the screen. "Cool babe." he said.

I smiled at them happily and then we heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." I said as I stood up. I walked to the door, opened it, and saw two familiar faces. "Gladio! Iggy! Come on in!" I said happily. "Thanks Prompto." said Gladio. "Thank you for inviting us." said Ignis. "You're welcome Iggy, you two are always welcome here during the holidays." I said. They walked in and saw Noct and Cora looking at them. "Merry Christmas Noct." said Ignis. "Merry Christmas guys." said Noct. "Where's your Dad?" Gladio asked him. "In the basement wrapping up gifts. How about you guys? Shopping all done for you?" Noct asked. "Shopping has been done for me since two weeks ago." said Gladio. "I finished about five days ago. Knowing me, Aranea is the hardest person to shop for." said Ignis as he and Gladio put their stuff down near the tree and sat on the chairs near us. "And how about you Cora? Ready for the big guy to come tonight?" Gladio asked her. Cora smiled and nodded her head yes to his question, making the four of us laugh happily. "Your kids getting excited too guys?" I asked them. "Oh yeah...my kids are wicked excited. Thank goodness we take them to the indoor trampoline place so they get some energy out of them." said Gladio. "And my son is excited as well, it's only when getting him into bed is the big problem." said Ignis. "Why? He won't sleep on Christmas Eve?" I asked. Ignis nodded his head yes. "Noct and I know how you feel man. Cora used to be like that, but we let her sleep in our room for the night when this day comes, that way we make sure she gets to sleep." I said. "Really?" he asked me. "Yeah. And it works." I said. "Hm...I guess Aranea and I can try that with him and see if it works." he replied. I nodded my head in agreement and then we all watched Cora sit by the tree and look up at the movie playing on TV, so we decided to kick back for a bit and watch the movie with her.

 **A few hours later**

 _Noct's P.O.V.  
_

After finishing wrapping up gifts for everyone, I looked at my phone, seeing a reminder that the party was about to begin soon. I walked into the kitchen and saw Iggy help prepare for dinner and Cora watching him. I slowly walked upto her and watched her eyes studying Iggy and his cooking skills as if she was his apprentice. "You watching Iggy?" I asked her. She turned to me and nodded her head yes to my question. "You made sure that he didn't miss anything?" I asked. "Yep." she said. "She's being a excellent student Noct. Been paying attention to every detail on all of tonight's food." said Ignis. I looked at her, smiled, and lightly patted her head. "You want to be a cook like him when you grow up?" I said. "Yeah!" she said happily. I lightly laughed and kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl." I said. "Daddy?" she said. "Yeah?" I said. "Iggy said that you have to eat your veggies or else you don't get cheesecake." she said. My eyes widened in shock at her and then I heard two sounds of laughter from across the room.

I looked over and saw Prompto and Gladio looking over to me and wiping their eyes a little bit. "She got you there Noct." said Gladio. "I think the cheesecake part got him the most." said Prompto as they walked into the kitchen. My face nearly turned bright red as I looked at them, but then it began to turn back to normal. "Come on babe, remember when we told her to eat her veggies before she could have ice cream sometimes?" said Prompto. "Just for that, she's getting an extra batch of Christmas cookies if Noct eats his vegetables." said Ignis. Cora looked at him and then back at me and Prompto. "You know there's no way she's going to pass that up Noct." said Prompto as he picked Cora up in his arms. I looked around and sighed in defeat. "Alright...I'll eat my veggies." I said. "Thank God, he finally said it!" said Gladio. "What's going on here?" said a voice. We turned to see my Dad walk into the room. "Grandpa! Daddy is going to eat his veggies tonight!" said Cora happily. His eyes widened in shock for a second as he looked at us, and then he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a Christmas miracle!" he said happily. "Really Dad?" I said in a embarrassed tone. Everyone lightly laughed happily. "Hey Prom? Can I take Cora for a few minutes?" I asked him. "Uh...sure. Why?" he asked as he handed her over to me. "I just want to show her something." I said. "Okay." he said.

Cora and I left the room and went into me and Prompto's room. I put her on my bed and I ran to the closet. "What are you looking for Daddy?" she asked me. I grabbed a bag from there, closed the closet door, and walked upto her. "Okay honey...once I show you what's inside the bag, you cannot tell anyone, especially Papa at all. Promise?" I said. "You mean pinky swear?" she asked me. I raised my pinky finger to her and saw her grab it with her pinky finger. "You pinky swear not to tell?" I said. "I pinky swear." she said. We released our pinky fingers and looked at the bag on the bed. "Do you remember Papa looking at cameras at the camera store a few days ago?" I asked her. "Yeah?" she said. I opened the bag and showed her the brand new camera that I got for Prompto. "Wow." she said all surprised. "You think he'll like it?" I asked her. "Yeah, he'll love it." she said. I put the camera back in the bag and put it back in the closet. "Remember the pinky swear okay?" I said. "Okay." she said. Cora jumped off the bed and we left the room to be with everyone.

 **5:00 p.m.**

A few hours had passed and it was time for the party. Gladio's wife, Cindy, and their three kids came about an hour ago with Iggy's wife, Aranea, with their son, and then Iris came with her boyfriend. Cora and the kids instantly started playing in the kids room as us adults stood by the living room and kitchen, eating little snacks and drinking a little wine as we talked for about twenty minutes about life and stuff. "Alright everyone, it's dinner time!" said my Dad. We walked into the dining room and sat down in our chairs. "Cora! It's time to eat!" I said. Cora and her friends walked into the room and saw the dinner on the table. Cora walked over to me and Prompto and we put her on her seat between us. "Dinner looks great!" said Cindy. "Thank you Cindy." said Ignis. "Noctis?" said my Dad. "Hm?" I said. "How about you do the honorary toast this year?" he asked me. "Me? You want me to do it?" I said curiously. He nodded his head yes to me. "It's your house Noctis. It's tradition for the holidays for the host of the dinner to thank everyone for coming and to enjoy this peaceful time together as a family." he said. I blinked my eyes once and felt a little speechless for a couple seconds. Deep in my mind I knew that he was right. I remember watching him do the honorary toast during the holidays for years and everyone loved it, but now...it's my turn.

I looked at Prompto and Cora and saw them smile at me, ready or what I have to say. I smiled back, stood up with my wine glass in my hand, and lightly tapped it with a butter knife, making everyone at the table turn to look at me. "I just want to thank you all for coming here tonight. It truly means alot to me and my family to spend this peaceful time with us. We all know that Christmas is a special time of the year where we all come together as a family. When I think of this time of year, I always think of all the times we shared together throughout the years. Even though we all can disagree on things sometimes, but we always come together during the season not only to celebrate everything that has happened this year, but celebrate the love that we have for each other that will keep on growing for years and years. May this Christmas bring about a pleasant change in your life. May your wishes find you with a smile on your face. I wish you all the best of life this Christmas." I said. Everyone looked at each other happily and I saw some tears in their eyes from my speech. "Here's to family." I said as I raised my glass. "To family." said everyone as they rose their drinks happily. I sat down and we all began to eat. "Dinner tastes excellent!" said Iris. "The ham and turkey are really good! Along with the stuffing and mashed potatoes!" said Cindy.

"You all can thank Iggy for this. He helped us out with all this." I said. "You did a great job hun." said Aranea to Ignis. "Thank you dearie." Ignis replied. I looked at Prompto and saw him look down at Cora, seeing her eat her veggies. "Good girl Cora. Eat those veggies." said Prompto. I looked at the veggies on my plate and finally ate them. "Good job Noctis." said my Dad. "Look Papa, Daddy ate his veggies." said Cora. "He did?" said Prompto. He looked at my plate, seeing all the food on my plate gone, including the vegetables. "Good job hun." he said happily. "Thanks babe." I said. After that, dinner was over and it was time for the kids to open some presents.

 _Prompto's P.O.V._

"Okay...all kids on the floor near the tree!" said Grandpa. "Damian! Come over here and sit by the tree with your Father!" said Aranea. "Okay Mommy!" said Damian. "Cora! Come to the tree please!" I said. "Okay Papa!" said Cora. "Emily, Dante, and Coby! Time for presents!" said Cindy. "Okay!" they said. All five kids ran upto us and sat down on the floor near the tree. Noct and I sat down with Cora so we could keep her stuff organized. I watched Grandpa pick up Cora's gifts, walk upto us, and hand us her gifts. Iggy and Gladio picked up their kids gifts and put them next to them. "Alright kids, you can open your presents now." said Gladio. His three kids began opening their stuff quickly, leaving him and Cindy in complete shock. "You two didn't realize how competitive your kids are?" said Iris. "Not until now." said Gladio. "Now we know the mess that's bound to happen tomorrow morning." said Cindy. Noct, Cora, Grandpa, and I looked at them in shock too and then we looked at Ignis, Aranea, and Damian.

Ignis and Aranea looked at Damian as he held a present in his hands and looking at them. "Mommy? Daddy? Can I open this?" Damian asked them. "Does it have a card?" Ignis asked him. "Yes." he said. "Hand the card over to me and Mom and we'll open it." said Ignis. Damian carefully took the card off his gift and handed it to Iggy. "Damian, you can open your present while your Father and I read the card." said Aranea. "Okay." said Damian. AS he opened his gift, Iggy and Aranea turned to us after they read the card. "Thank you for the card." he said to us. "You're welcome." said Noct. "Cora look, Damian's opening the gift you bought him!" I said. She looked at him and saw him smile happily at his gift. "What is it?" Aranea asked him. "A dragon action figure!" said Damian. "Wow. That's cool." said Aranea happily. "Go give Cora a hug and tell her thank you for the gift." said Ignis. Cora and Damian stood up, walked to each other, and hugged. "Thank you Cora." he said. "You're welcome Damian." she said. They let go of each other and walked back to their spots. "That was very sweet of you Cora." said Grandpa. "That's our girl. Always thinking of others before herself." I said. Cora looked at her little pile and picked out a gift.

"You wanna open that one?" Noct asked her. She nodded her head yes to his question. "I also see a card on there Cora." said Grandpa. She carefully took the card off and handed it to me. "Can you open the card for me please?" she asked me. "Absolutely." I said happily. "At least she said please." said Noct. "That's true because we taught her how to be proper." I said. Noct nodded his head in agreement. Cora began opening her gift and then she stopped and looked at the three of us. "What is it honey?" Noct asked her. "Is it clothes?" I asked her. "No." she said honestly. "Then what is it?" I asked her curiously. "It's a chocobo plushie!" she said happily. "Aww Cora!" I said happily. "I wonder who got you that?" said Noct happily. "That would be me." said Grandpa. "What do you say to him Cora?" I said. "Thank you Grandpa!" she said happily. "You're very welcome sweetheart." he said happily. They hugged each other happily, making me and Noct smile happily at them. After all the kids finished opening their presents, it was our turn to open our gifts. Every year, we do Secret Santa, we choose a random name out of a hat and that person we choose is the person you have to buy a few presents for. The main rule for us adults in this one is that you cannot choose your spouse/significant other, that way its fair for everyone. For this year, I chose Ignis, and to be honest, he's the easiest person to shop for. Just anything to do with cooking, he will be happy. I got up and grabbed Iggy's gifts and gave them to him. "Merry Christmas Iggy." I said happily. "Thank you Prompto. Merry Christmas to you too." he said happily. I walked back to Cora and saw her looking at my little pile.

"Who picked me pumpkin pie?" I asked her. "Gladio." she said. I looked over to him and saw him looking at me. "You really picked me?" I said. "Sure did buddy. Merry Christmas Prompto." said Gladio. "Merry Christmas Gladio." I said. "Can I help you open them Papa?" Cora asked me. "Of course you can baby." I said as I sat down next to her. As I looked at her, Noct sat down next to us with his gifts. "Who picked you Noct?" I asked him. "Iggy did. And I picked Gladio." he said. "Wow...so the four of us picked each other. That's not a coincidence don't you think?" I said. "I don't think so...I think it's interesting that the four of us got each other." he said. "As long as we didn't pick your Dad, we're good." I whispered. "Thank the Astrals. I told you that he's the hardest person to shop for." he whispered. Cora poked Noct's arm and he looked down at her. "You wanna help Daddy too Cora?" I said. "Can I Daddy? Please?" she said. Noct smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Of course honey." he said. She helped us open our gifts for about ten minutes, seeing how happy we got with some of our stuff. After all that and eating dessert, it was time for an annual Christmas tradition from Noct's side of the family: reading _The Night Before Christmas._

 _Noct's P.O.V._

I grabbed the book to give to my Dad, knowing that he loves reading the story to everyone. This story has been a tradition for my side of the family for many years. I still remember my grandfather reading the story to me when I was Cora's age, that was the best part of Christmas in my childhood. I looked at my Dad, seeing him grab a chair to read the story to all of us. "Cora?" I said. "Hm?" she said. "You wanna sit on my lap?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and watched her lay her head on my chest tiredly and quietly yawn. My Dad looked at her and smiled happily. "Aww...someone's ready to sleep." said Iris. "Someone's ready for Santa to come huh?" said Cindy. Iggy and Gladio looked at their kids and saw them yawn tiredly too. "Looks like all of them are ready." said Gladio. Prompto sat down next to me and looked down at Cora, seeing her little blue eyes all tired. "You still wanna hear the story babe?" he asked her. She nodded her head yes to him. "Okay, then after the story we'll get you in your PJ's and then get you into bed." he said. He gave her a little kiss on her cheek and smiled warmly at her, making her smile back.

"You ready Dad?" I asked him. "I'm ready." he said happily. Iggy and Gladio helped their wives making them look at my Dad as he began to open the book. Prompto and I looked down at Cora, seeing her look at my Dad with the book opened in his hand. _"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And mamma in her 'kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like flash, tore up the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave luster of midday to objects below, when what wondering to my eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled and called them by name; Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all! As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_ _with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_ _A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_ _and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread; He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_ my Dad read.

After all that, it was time for Iggy and Gladio to head home. We said good night to them and their families and watched them leave the house. A few minutes later, I noticed that Cora was sound asleep in my arms. "Prom?" I said quietly. "Hm?" he said. I showed him Cora sleeping in my arms and we instantly knew that the story had helped her sleep. "Time for bed for all of us now huh?" he asked me. "I guess so." I said. We said good night to my Dad as he went into the guest room to sleep in for the night. Prompto and I walked into our room with Cora and the three of us slept for the night, ready for tomorrow morning.

 **December 25th- Christmas morning**

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up! It's Christmas!" said a voice. Prompto and I woke up and saw Cora on the bed, looking at us. "Come on let's go!" she said happily. She opened our door and ran out of the room. "Merry Christmas babe." said Prompto. "Merry Christmas." I said. I lightly kissed his lips and we both got out of bed. We walked to the living room and saw Cora and my Dad sitting on the couch near the tree. "Merry Christmas Dad." I said. "Merry Christmas Noctis." he said happily. "Who made the hot chocolate?" Prompto asked him. "Your daughter did. She heard me talk about how Noct and I would drink some hot chocolate on Christmas morning before we open presents." he said. "Aww babe! You thought about this for Daddy?" said Prompto. "Uh huh!" said Cora happily. I picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you sweetheart. You just made my day alot better now." I said. "You're welcome Daddy. Merry Christmas." she said. "Merry Christmas." I said happily. "What about me? Do I get a Christmas hug too?" Prompto asked. I put her down and watched her run upto him and hug him. "Merry Christmas Papa." she said. "Merry Christmas honey." he said. After that, the four of us drank our hot chocolate and began opening our stockings. "Oh! A new SD card for my camera! Sweet!" said Prompto happily. "A new set of fish hooks! Yes!" I said happily. "Wow! New guitar strings!" said my Dad happily, "Candy!" said Cora happily. The four of us laughed happily to each other. "Ready to open your presents Cora?" I asked her. "Yeah! But not too fast like Gladio's family." she said.

Prompto and I looked at each other surprised of what she had said. "At least she's being honest." I said. "True, but we can't tell him that." said Prompto. "Okay we won't." I said. A couple seconds later, we started opening the presents under the tree. I looked under the tree and saw my gift to Prompto sitting there. I looked to Cora, seeing her look at me and smile at me. I smiled back and picked up Prom's gift. "Prompto?" I said. "Hm?" he replied. He turned to me and saw the present in my hand. "From me, to you." I said. He stared at it all surprised. "Noct? You didn't have too." he said surprised. "But I wanted too. Merry Christmas babe." I said sincerely. He took the gift from my hand, opened it, and saw the new camera for the very first time. I sat next to Cora and we looked at Prompto as he held the new camera in his hands. "Well...what do you think?" I asked him. "It's beautiful...thank you so much Noct." he said. "You're very welcome." I said. He scooted upto me and gave me a little kiss on my lips, making me smile at him happily. "I love you." he said to me. "I love you too." I said. "Hey babe?" he said. "Yeah?" "I got you something too." he said. He took out a present from behind his back and handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked him. "Open it up and see." he said. "What could it be?" I said. "Something you will love." said Cora. I opened my gift and saw a skinny box that contained a new fishing rod. "You got me a new rod?!" I said surprised. "Yeah! Remember when you told me you wanted a new one after your old one broke a couple months ago?" he said. "Yeah...now I remember. Thank you very much Prompto!" I said happily. "You're very welcome." he said happily.

We continued opening up everything and saw that Cora got a new box of crayons and paper. A few seconds later, my Dad opened up a new guitar that the three of us got him, making him really happy knowing how much he wanted a new guitar for the whole year. "Thank you all so much." said my Dad happily. "You're welcome." said the three of us. After about fifteen minutes, all the gifts were unwrapped and it was time to relax for the rest of the day. We watched a few Christmas movies, had some food, and tested out some of our gifts. "You had a good Christmas Cora?" I asked her. "Yeah, I did. What about you?" she asked me. "I did. My favorite part of today was spending time together with Papa, Grandpa, and you." I said. "Really?" she said. "Really." I said sincerely. I kissed the top of her head and smiled at her happily, making her smile back. "I love you Daddy." she said. "I love you too." I said. After a few hours, my Dad said goodbye to us and he drove home. "Come on Cora, time for bed." said Prompto. We took Cora to her room and tucked her into bed. "Good night Cora." said Prompto. "Good night Papa, good night Daddy." she said to us. We left her room quietly and walked to the living room and sat on the couch peacefully. "You know Noct, this Christmas was actually a success." said Prompto. "It really was. Cora behaved and didn't snoop at the gifts, my Dad actually liked the party last night, and everyone had a good time." I said. We looked at each other and smiled as he layed his head onto my shoulder. "Merry Christmas Noct." he said. "Merry Christmas Prom." I said. We looked outside the window seeing the light snowfall and admired its beauty throughout the night.

 **Thank you for reading the story! I made sure that I would want this out by today to celebrate the Christmas season. I hope you enjoyed it and felt a little warmth in your heart as you read it! Thank you for reading and have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
